


Pinup Calendar August: Steve & Bucky - Summer

by PottersPink



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Steve is trying to finish the lettering on a sign, but Bucky keepsdistractinghim.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar August: Steve & Bucky - Summer

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Marvel Art Party's Pinup Calendar event! Big shout out to everyone over there for their wonderful help 💖
> 
> (Also: yes, hello, that's me! I just changed my username before remembering that I had already made this and stamped LavenderJane on it! oops)

***


End file.
